akan kuingat
by okazaki.death
Summary: Diam bukan berarti tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun. Diam itu sendiri melambangkan seseorang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Yuuki dan diam. Yuuki dan keusilannya. Apa yang tersimpan dalam perasaan Yuuki dan apa alasan dia melakukan keusilan itu?


**Title: akan kuingat.**

**Disclaimer: Hotta Kiichi Sensei.**

**Author:  
**

**Warning: Shounen-ai.**

Summary: Diam bukan berarti tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun. Diam itu sendiri melambangkan seseorang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Yuuki dan diam. Yuuki dan keusilannya. Apa yang tersimpan dalam perasaan Yuuki dan apa alasan dia melakukan keusilan itu?

* * *

"Nee… Nee…Kanamecchi!"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menyukai Kaori-sensei?"

"HA?"

"Chizuru-kun, jangan menyinggung masalah itu. Kaname-kun sensitif sekali kalau soal Kaori-sensei"

"Ah Kaname, kenapa kau menyukai wanita yang lebih tua?"

"Sstt, Yuuki-kun. Kau akan melukai perasaan Kaname. Nii-chan yakin itu semua hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan yang terulang—beberapa kali. Ya kan, Kaname?"

"Yuuta-kun, Yuuki-kun!"

"Heee. Kalau begitu setelah Kaori-sensei masih ada yang lain, ya? Hmm, siapa itu. Shizu-oneesan? Shizu-oneesan cantik ya~"

"….."

"Kaname-kun?"

"….."

"Kaname mengalami kerusakan. Shun, lihat- dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara lagi."

"Kanamecchi, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah!~ Demam?"

"Kaname?"

"Kanaaaame?"

"ARGH! Kalian berisik!"

Lelaki berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu berdiri cepat. Wajahnya memerah. Bukan. Bukan, itu bukan merah karena dia tersipu malu seperti di adegan sinetron maupun drama. Dia marah. Marah sekali. Jelas sekali kan penyebabnya, kalau kalian sudah menonton Kimi to Boku series maka alasan tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi disini.

"Ah. Ternyata dia masih berfungsi dengan baik," Yuuki menimpali aksi berdiri Kaname yang tiba-tiba. Suaranya terkesan kecewa.

Suara jitakan terdengar. Dua jitakan. Dua jitakan keras penuh tenaga itu mendarat mulus di kepala salah satu dari si kembar dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan satunya lagi di kepala berwarna kuning yang bersinar layaknya matahari.

"Ittai…"

"Kanamecchi!~ Ittai yo!"

"Apa," sahut Kaname cepat-dengan-ekspresi-siap-memakan-siapapun-yang-mengusiknya.

"Chizuru-kun! Yuuki-kun!"

"Kaname, kau akan segera menua kalau terus marah seperti ini. Jadi Kaname-ojiisan"

"Kau akan menyakiti perasaan Kaname, Yuuki-kun"

Lirikan penuh dendam membalas ucapan itu.

Di lain pihak, Shun—satu-satunya yang masih berusaha menghentikan kebodohan teman-temannya yang saat ini berusaha mengusik manusia berkacamata yang siap meledak kapanpun itu.

'Sayang sekali Shun, itu tidak akan berhasil. Kaname sudah memasuki masa-masa emosi yang tak tertahankan',

Andai Yuuta bisa berkata seperti itu.

* * *

"Niichan"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Yuuki-kun?"

"Aku bosan", Yuuki menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Yuuta. Berharap dengan melakukan itu ia akan merasa lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak merubah keadaan.

"Niichan"

Yuuta tidak langsung menjawab. "Ya?"

"Hari ini tenang ya."

"Hmm. Terlalu tenang."

"Aku tidak melihat Kaname. Dari waktu istirahat tadi."

"Kaname?" Yuuta sedikit menoleh.

"Hmm. Apa dia sibuk? Ketua OSIS selalu sibuk ya."

"Sepertinya begitu, Yuuki-kun."

"Bakaname…"

"Apa kau ingin mencarinya, bersama Niichan?"

"Hngg", Yuuki menggerakkan kepalanya pelan pertanda tidak. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Kau ada kegiatan klub kan, Niichan."

"Hmm. Ah, benar juga."

* * *

"Kaname", suara Yuuki memecah keheningan ruangan.

"Hmm?", gumaman pelan terdengar dari mulut Kaname. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Hmm"

"Kaname?"

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri kan, Yuuki. Aku harus mensortir angket ini segera", lagi-lagi Kaname tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmm….", Yuuki melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan OSIS. Sepertinya pengurus OSIS yang lain sudah terlebih dulu pulang. Hanya ada ketua OSIS yang saat ini berkubang dengan pekerjaannya.

Suara gesekan bulpoin di kertas beberapa kali terdengar. Yuuki mendekati salah satu kursi yang berderet di tengah ruangan. Dia sengaja memilih tempat yang langsung berhadapan dengan Kaname. Ditariknya mundur dan duduklah ia dalam diam. Dua lelaki remaja ini tak lagi berbicara. Yuuki terlihat bosan sementara Kaname terlihat sibuk.

"Kaname"

"Diam dulu, Yuuki."

"Phu."

Kaname tetap pada pekerjaannya. Lembar angket terakhir sudah selesai disortir. Ia menumpuk dan menata lembaran angket yang lain dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dari tadi. Entah berapa menit dia duduk disitu, punggungnya mulai terasa sakit. Tsk, merepotkan.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kaname?

"Hmm", Kaname bangkit berdiri. Dipukulnya punggungnya pelan dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal.

"Mau kemana, Kaname?"

"Oh. Kau masih ada disini rupanya. Aku akan memberikan ini ke pengurus klub yang lain.", Kaname melambaikan lembaran angket itu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hmm. Kutunggu disini saja."

"Pulanglah, Yuuki. Kau terlalu lama ada disini. Yuuta akan khawatir."

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang bersama Kaname."

Kaname tidak menanggapi. Toh ia nantinya harus kembali ke tempat ini lagi untuk membereskan tas dan peralatannya yang lain.

* * *

"Yuuki."

Yuuki membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Sepertinya ia tertidur selama menunggu Kaname tadi.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali."

"Hmm. Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi pulang", Kaname menyahut di sela-sela membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja. Kepalanya pusing. Ia butuh istirahat. Benar-benar butuh.

"Hmm.", Yuuki tak banyak merespon. Ia masih dalam posisi menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Cepatlah, Yuuki.", dipukulkan pelan buku tipis ke kepala Yuuki dengan maksud membangunkannnya.

Kaname tidak mengetahui kalau Yuuki sebenarnya sudah tersadar. Sangat sadar.

Tanpa disangka, tangan kiri Yuuki menahan buku itu sementara tangan kanannya menarik tangan Kaname cepat dan mendaratkan ciuman kilat di bibir ketua OSIS yang seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat. Semua itu terjadi terlalu cepat. Secepat aksi Yuuki yang memasukkan bola basket ke ringnya demi berjuang mendapatkan stiker yang ditawarkan klub basket.

"BAKA!"

Kaname mundur dengan cepat, ciuman diantara mereka hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik. Sementara Kaname merespon dengan jitakan yang lebih keras dari biasanya yang mendarat di kepala Yuuki. Buku yang dipegang di tangan kirinya terjatuh dan ia segera menghapus bekas ciuman Yuuki dengan kasar.

"Sakit, Kaname", Yuuki mengeluh, tetap dengan suara tanpa emosi yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Ka-KAUUU!", tangannya menuding Yuuki dengan penuh amarah seakan-akan hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya telah direnggut.

Yuuki menghembuskan napas dalam. Lelaki yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar tak pernah paham maksud dari sikapnya selama ini.

"Kaname-ojiisan.", Yuuki melangkah keluar mendahului Kaname. "Ayo pulang"

"Tsk. Akan kuingat apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, Yuuki!", Kaname menyahut dengan penuh amarah dan dahi berkerut menghiasi wajahnya.

'Sepertinya hari ini dia tetap tidak paham dengan maksudku', Yuuki melirik Kaname dari tempatnya berada.

* * *

R&R please.


End file.
